Heaven
by Kaminari31Hiroki
Summary: This is a One-Shot love story between Mukuro and Tsuna told by Mukuro's point of view. This story is based on the music video for the song "Heaven" by Ailee.


There may be a few differences between this and the music video, but it's basically the same... I do not own LOEN Music. This is just me trying out my descriptive skills on a song I absolutely love.

* * *

There we were, on our small TV screen. I was trying on some new suits and Tsuna was recording me on his camera. His left thumb and index finger came up to the screen with my head between them and I was pretending to be squashed by his digits. The next video comes on and it's us making faces in the camera side by side. That one only lasted a few moments before the next one came on. This time, I was the one behind the lens and Tsuna was holding up a doll next to his face asking me which one I preferred. You could see my left index finger point to the doll, and he made a face and hit me, though, you couldn't really see him come in contact with me because I kept the camera on his face. I then move my head next to him, to his left, and point to him, kissing his cheek after he smiles at my joke. We are now back to making more faces in the camera, but now I can't help but watch him laugh and smile as he watches us on the screen. A smirk finds its way to my face as his laugh reaches that inflection it gets when he's almost out of breath. I reach my hand behind his back on the couch, but he doesn't react. He is too busy enjoying the footage.

At lunch time, I watch him happily eat his meal as he watches more videos of us from the same TV, which is now behind me. I smile at him trying to balance chewing his food and laughing, but he is having a hard time doing so so he takes his time cutting his food and scooping or stabbing it to bring it to his mouth. I think it cute when he has too much food in his cheeks and has a dimple on his right cheek when he finally swallows it all. Something on the screen makes him blush, but I don't see it because I am too focused on his reaction to care.

After lunch, he sits near his bookshelf, flipping through a large book. I sit next to him to see that it is a photo book of us through the years. In one photo I see Tsuna sprawled out on the bed in his teal plaid pajamas. His limbs are so spread out there is no room for a second person. I look at his face and remember why I took the photo; he looked so blissful in such a way only a child could. I look to the bottom corner of it and see writing that says _My Baby_. I suppose that is correct; Tsuna has a really cute face for someone his age. Next to that photo is one of me with icing all over my face. Judging by the background, it was my birthday and we had just brought out the cake. I am more to the left of this photo because on the right is Tsuna's right hand, which is also covered in icing, pointing at me. The shot is a little blurry, so Tsuna was probably laughing when he took it. He flips through more of it and I see other photos of us. Some have us kissing on the lips or cheek, some holding hands, others with us doing more silly things. At the end of it, I see our left hands in a picture. Tsuna's is on the left side and his palm is facing towards the camera while mine, on the right of his, is facing away. The background of this photo is stunning. Behind our hands is the sky and in the middle of the picture, behind our hands, is the sun, making our hands look radiant in the daytime. It also makes the gold rings on our fourth fingers shine on the edges.

That night, I walk into the bedroom and find him buried in the covers, asleep. His face looks just like it did in the photo, but this time his body is properly in place. I pull up a stool next to the bed and sit on it. My hand somehow brings itself up near his face to caress his cheeks but I quickly withdrawal them in fear of waking him up.

The next day, he is looking at the photo book again, but this time he is sitting at the dining table. On the page he is looking at, I see three photos. Some one else must have taken these photos because they are of both Tsuna and me from a distance. The top one, which is off center toward the left, is us on the floor. I am on the left of the photo and my right hand is behind my head and my left resting on my stomach so that my elbow isn't in his face. His position is like mine, except mirrored. The middle photo, which overlaps the top one by it's top left corner, is of us near a large book shelf. I am standing on a stool, my body facing the book shelf and holding onto it for support, and I am looking down at Tsuna while he is to my right with a book up to is face. His chin is tilted upward and I now see that he is reading it to me. The third photo, below the previous one, over laps it with its top right corner. In it is us. This is the one photo where one of us is holding the camera, and that one is me. I can't tell where we are exactly, but by the way our bodies are poised, I can see that we are standing. I am on the right, using my hand to take the picture, and he is on the left holding his outer hand to his face with a peace sign near his eye and his lips puckered. I think I am in the middle of saying something because I wasn't even smiling, but my lips were slightly spaced apart.

Just then, the door opens and a male, probably around our age, walks in with a bouquet of flowers. He is dressed nicely, like he should be. I stand up and lean on the counter behind me and Tsuna looks up at him and gladly receives the roses. He sniffs them and hugs the other male. All I could do was watch. Tsuna walks back to the table, closes the book, and walks down the hallway to put it back in the shelf. The other man, somewhere between my height and Tsuna's, steps closer to where I am. He leans to the side to see where Tsuna went, but he is too deep in the house for the other to see. As he does this, his black hair falls closer to his narrow, steel-blue eyes. A smile curls warmly onto my face as I see him take a deep breath, just as I did on my first date with Tsuna.

Tsuna comes back, picking his jacket up from the chair, and they link arms on their way out to door. The male is out the door first so Tsuna can lock the door, but when he is halfway out the door he looks back into the house, in my direction, then looks down with a smile and finally walks out.

I think back to earlier, to yesterday, and imagine how it would have looked like to him. He was sitting on the couch watching our videos with no one next to him; eating his lunch with no one to eat with him; looking at our photo book by himself; being the only one asleep on the bed; sitting at the table, being the only person in the room, until Hibari, his date, came in. I look at the floor with a smile and feel glad that he has found someone to keep him company now that I am gone.


End file.
